Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display control method, a display control apparatus, and non-transitory media storing executable instructions for performing a display control method.
Discussion of the Background
Melatonin from among hormones secreted from the body of a person operates as a biological clock. At night, melatonin is secreted to all parts of the body to notify each body part that it is night. When melatonin is secreted, sleep is induced.
When morning comes and light shines, the secretion of melatonin is suppressed and the person wakes up. In detail, it is known that the secretion of melatonin is suppressed when the body recognizes a wavelength of light of about 464 nm. In other words, the body knows when it is night and day based on the wavelength of light of about 464 nm. Generally, people recognize light having a center wavelength of about 470 nm to be blue, and thus, light having a wavelength of about 464 nm may be understood to be blue light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.